Ouvindo Lovestrong
by FeCahill
Summary: Amy Cahill e Ian Kabra estam em lugares diferentes, mas ambos escutam as músicas do CD lovestrong.  Songfic
1. Tragedy

**Ouvindo Lovestrong. [não me pertencem nem The 39 Clues, nem o álbum Lovestrong.]**

**Ah, os pensamentos de Amy estaram em **_itálico, _**de Ian em **sublinhado** e a música em negrito, :D**

* * *

><p>Amy estava em uma loja com Nellie. Era uma loja de CD'S, onde Nellie gastava uma fortuna, porque seu iPod havia quebrado. Amy olhava as prateleiras quando viu um daqueles aparelhos onde você ouve o CD dentro da própria loja. Era <em>lovestrong.<em>

* * *

><p>Ian adorava música. Principalmente aquele tipo de música bem triste e sonora, como Grenade. Dessa vez ele ouvia uma cantora mais recente, que ainda não era conhecida. Christina Perri.<p>

* * *

><p>Primeira Música – <em>Tragedy<em>

**If you could envision (Se você pudesse imaginar)**

**The meaning of a tragedy oooooh (O significado de uma tragédia ooooh)**

**You might be surprised to hear it's you and me (Você pode se surpreender ao saber que somos nós)**

_Com certeza uma tragédia._

**When it comes down to it (Quando se trata de fazer isso)**

**You never made the most of it (Você nunca se importa muito)**

**Oooo so I cry cry cried but now I say goodbye (Ohh, então eu choro, choro, chorei, Mas agora eu digo adeus...)**

_Se eu pudesse…_

**And I wont be made a fool of... ****(E eu não vou ser feita de bobo/boba ...)**

Se eu precisar ser um idiota pra conseguir o seu amor, pode apostar que eu serei, Amy

_Não de novo..._

**Don't call this love... (Não chame isso de amor ...)**

Chamarei do que, então?

_Don't call __**me**__ love..._

**When did you decide(Quando você decidiu)**

**I didn't have enough to buy(Que eu não tinha o suficiente para comprar?)**

**Forgive and forget you a thousand times(Perdoei e esqueci você mil vezes)**

_Tentei te esquecer, pelo menos… __Mas eu não consigo!_

**For the fire and the sleepless nights(Pelo fogo e as noites sem dormir)**

**And I wont be made a fool of... ****(E eu não vou ser feita de bobo/boba ...)**

**Don't call this love...(** **Não chame isso de amor ...)**

**If don't call this love...(** **Não chame isso de amor ...)**

**Lalalalala lala... (3X)**

**lala lala da-de-da...**

**Why did you feel the need to Prove that everyone was right? ****(Por que você sentiu a necessidade de Provar que todos estavam... certos?)**

**No I... won't fight(Não eu. .. não lutarei)**

Por você eu vou lutar sim

**Ohh, your, my Tragedy... Tragedy... (Ohh, a sua, a minha tragédia)**

_Tragégia_

**Your, my Tragedy ohh...(A sua, a minha tragédia ooh)**

**This is ohh,(Essa é… oooh)**

**no no no no no...(Não, não, não, não, não)**

_Não precisava ser uma tragédia…_

Tudo culpa minha. E minha.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Confesso que eu ADORO CHRISTINA PERRI. #deupraperceber eu acho... Heheh! Caso existam dúvidas, eu vou tentar fazer songfic com todas as músicas do CD lovestrong. (não vai ser difícil, porque são todas muuuito Amyan). Ah, se quiser conhecer umas músicas, o link aí embaixo:<strong>

.


	2. Mine

Os dois suspiram. Amy procura por Nellie, que agora estava na parte de CD'S de Rock. Então Amy continua a ouvir. Enquanto isso, Ian continua ouvindo sem pausas.

* * *

><p>Segunda Música – Mine<p>

**Wait a minute, I don't want you to know (Espere um minuto, eu não quero que você saiba)**

****It's the only way that I might grow (**É o único jeito para que eu possa crescer)**

Do ponto de vista de meu pai sim...

**Secret's safe behind a pretty smile (O segredo está guardado por atrás de um belo sorriso)**

**And it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine (E ele é meu, meu, meu, meu, meu)**

Ela é minha

**What won't you do to find out why I can't love you? (O que você não faria para descobrir por que eu não posso amá-lo?)**

**I can't love you! (Eu não posso te amar!)**

_Não devo lhe amar novamente_

Porque eu tinha que nascer destinado a liderança de algo que me impede de ir atrás do que quero?

**What's with all the late night liquor phone calls? (O que seria de todos telefonemas de ressaca?)**

**I don't think your lady likes me at all (Eu não acho que a sua namorada gosta de mim, afinal)**

Dan não gosta de mim. Eu acho.

**Your secret's safe behind a pretty smile (O seu segredo está guardado atrás de um belo sorriso)**

_Segredos e emoções são escondidos atrás do sorriso de Ian. Um belo sorriso..._

Meu segredo está, com certeza.

**But it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine (E você é meu, meu, meu, meu, meu)**

**What? What won't you do to find out why I can't love you? (Como? Você não vai fazer nada para descobrir por que eu não posso amá-lo?)**

**I can't love you! (Eu não posso te amar!)**

_Só não deveria. Não que eu ainda não o ame._

**Who said it was cool to be asking me these questions? (Quem disse que seria legal me fazer estas perguntas?)**

**Your who, what, and where, when and why are making my head spin (Quem? O que? Onde e quando? E por que você está fazendo minha cabeça girar?)**

_Mesmo sendo uma nova definição de babaquice._

Eu não ando muito esperto desde a Coréia.

**And when was it an option to put your lips upon my lips? (E quando foi que eu permiti você me beijar?)**

_Foi uma total surpresa._

Uma das únicas coisas de que não me arrependo em relação a Amy.

**And how did this happen? (E como isso aconteceu?)**

**And why are you laughing? (E por que vocês aí estão rindo?)**

**And how do I get back together again? (E o que eu devo fazer para ficarmos juntos de novo?)**

_Parar de ser um idiota serviria bastante. E não ter uma mãe assassina também._

O quê? O quê? Por favor, diga-me!

**What? What won't you do? (2x) (Como? Você não vai fazer nada?)**

**To find out why (2x) (Para descobrir o porquê)**

**I can't love you (3x) (Eu não posso te amar!)**

_Não deveria._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Clichê demais? Romântico demais? Bobo demais? <strong>_**Reviews!**_


	3. The Lonely

_Acho que ouvir esse CD não está me fazendo muito bem. _Ian já tinha decido. Iria falar com Amy. Mas depois. _Talvez ouvir o resto me ajude._

* * *

><p>Terceira Música – The Lonely<p>

**2am, where do I begin (São duas da manhã, por onde começo?)**

**Crying off my face again (Me acabando de chorar de novo)**

_Novidaade...__(Amy está sendo sarcástica, ok? :D)_

**The silent sound of loneliness (O som silencioso da solidão)**

**Wants to follow me to bed (Quer me seguir até a minha cama)**

**I'm the ghost of a girl (Eu sou o fantasma de uma menina)**

**That I want to be most (Que eu quero ser acima de tudo)**

**I'm the shell of a girl (Eu sou a casca de uma menina)**

**That I used to know well (Que eu costumava conhecer tão bem)**

A busca pelas 39 pistas endurece o coração de todo mundo.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room (Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio)**

**Can the lonely take the place of you (Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?)**

A solidão já tomou o meu lugar a algum tempo.

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby (Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma)**

**Let you go and let the lonely in (Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar)**

**To take my heart again (Para levar o meu coração embora de novo)**

_De novo. __Mas dessa vez não irei permitir._

**Too afraid, to go inside (Com medo demais de entrar)**

**For the pain of one more loveless night (Por causa da dor de mais uma noite sem amor)**

Sem amor nem compreensão.

**For the loneliness will stay with me (Pois a solidão vai ficar comigo)**

**And hold me till I fall asleep (E me abraçar até eu adormecer)**

**I'm the ghost of a girl (Eu sou o fantasma de uma menina)**

**That I want to be most (Que eu quero ser acima de tudo)**

**I'm the shell of a girl (Eu sou a casca de uma menina)**

**That I used to know well (Que eu costumava conhecer tão bem)**

**Dancing slowly in an empty room (Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio)**

_Sozinha._

Sozinho.

**Can the lonely take the place of you (Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?)**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby (Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma)**

**Let you go and let the lonely in (Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar)**

**To take my heart again (Para levar o meu coração embora de novo)**

**Broken pieces of a barely breathing story (Pedaços quebrados de uma história que mal respira)**

_Uma história que foi morta em um Parque Coreano._

**Where there once was love (Onde um dia houve amor)**

_Somente o meu._

Um amor que nem sabia que já sentia.

**Now there's only me (Agora só existe eu)**

**And the lonely... (E a solidão)**

A solidão já me acompanha desde antes da caça as pistas.

**Dancing slowly in an empty room (Dançando lentamente em um quarto vazio)**

**Can the lonely take the place of you (Será que a solidão pode tomar o seu lugar?**

**I sing myself a quiet lullaby (Eu canto uma tranquila canção de ninar para mim mesma)**

**Let you go and let the lonely in (Esqueço você e deixo a solidão entrar)**

**To take my heart again... ****(Para levar o meu coração embora de novo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ei! O que achou? Review!<strong>


	4. Bang Bang Bang

-Amy. Amy você está ouvindo alguma coisa?

-Ah. Nellie. Aham, por quê?

-Não, é que a gente já tá indo, você quer alguma coisa? – Amy pensou. _Ah, e se eu comprar e terminar de ouvir...?_

-Anh... Quero sim. Esse CD que tá tocando. Lovestrong.

-Tá, pera aí. – Enquanto Nellie ia pagando o que tinha pegado e o CD que Amy havia escolhido, Ian estava pensando em algumas coisas...

_Deus... Acho que essa cantora deve ter "plagiado" os meus pensamentos! Mas pelo menos, eu percebi que tenho que falar com Amy. Ficar aqui sofrendo não me adianta nada... ._

* * *

><p>Quarta Música – Bang Bang Bang<p>

**All my life you know I haven't been very love strong (Toda minha vida você sabe que eu não fui muito forte no amor)**

_Eu nunca fui muito forte em coisa alguma._

**There's been so many fights that I fought and I never won (Houve tantas brigas que eu lutei e nunca ganhei)**

**So I decided that I should just give up in trying to right your wrong (Então eu decidi que eu deveria desistir na tentativa de acertar seu erro)**

**And the word on the street is that she did to you what you did to me (E dizem por aí que ela fez para você o que você fez para mim.)**

O quê? Fazer eu me apaixonar por esse seu jeito tímido, delicado...?

**5,4,3,2,1**

**Bang bang bang boy (Bang, Bang, Bang, garoto)**

**You're goin' down, down, down, boy (Você está caindo, caindo, caindo, garoto)**

**To the ground where you left my heart to bleed (No chão, onde você deixou meu coração sangrando)**

_Na Coréia?_

**Bang she shot you (Bang, ela atirou em você)**

**Karma tastes so sweet (Karma tem um gosto tão doce)**

**So unfortunately for girls like me (Então, infelizmente, para garotas como eu)**

**There are more like you (Existem outros como você)**

_Estúpidos? Conquistadores baratos?_

Igual a mim? Nunca!

**Bending and breaking the rules (Burlando e quebrando as regras)**

**we make exceptions to (E nós estamos fazendo exceções também)**

**But How does it feel (Mas como é a sensação?)**

**To swim in your own tears (De nadar nas suas próprias lágrimas?)**

_Terrível_

**You Lied and you lied (Você mentiu e mentiu)**

**And I died and I died (E eu morri e eu morri)**

_Quase…_

**And now you know why (E agora você sabe por que)**

Mas eu estou assim não porque você mentiu, Amy. Mas sim porque você nunca irá me perdoar.

**5,4,3,2,1**

**Bang bang bang boy (Bang, Bang, Bang, garoto)**

**You're goin' down, down, down, boy (Você está caindo, caindo, caindo, garoto)**

_Aposto que não_

**To the ground where you left my heart to bleed (No chão, onde você deixou meu coração sangrando)**

**Bang she shot you (Bang, ela atirou em você)**

**Karma tastes so... ****(Karma tem um gosto tão...)**

Karma? Será que é isso?

**...Bang bang bang boy (Bang, Bang, Bang, garoto)**

**You're goin' down, down, down, boy (Você está caindo, caindo, caindo, garoto)**

**To the ground where you left my heart to bleed (No chão, onde você deixou meu coração sangrando)**

**Bang she shot you (Bang, ela atirou em você)**

_Ia ser ótimo!_

**Karma tastes so sweet (Karma tem um gosto tão doce)**

Se isso for Karma, não tem um sabor NADA DOCE.

**Bang bang bang boy (Bang, Bang, Bang, garoto)**

**You're goin' down, down, down, boy (Você está caindo, caindo, caindo, garoto)**

**To the ground where you left my heart to bleed (No chão, onde você deixou meu coração sangrando)**

**Bang she shot you (Bang, ela atirou em você)**

**Karma tastes so... ****(Karma tem um gosto tão...)**

**...Bang bang bang boy (Bang, Bang, Bang, garoto)**

**You're goin' down, down, down, boy (Você está caindo, caindo, caindo, garoto)**

Eu já cai.

**To the ground where you left my heart to bleed (No chão, onde você deixou meu coração sangrando)**

_Sangrando despedaçado com uma faca no meio_

**Bang she shot you (Bang, ela atirou em você)**

**Karma tastes so sweet (Karma tem um gosto tão doce)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey! O que achou? Chichê demais? Bobo demais? Meloso demais? Ótimo demais? Ah, essa última não fez sentido mas, tuuudo bem!<strong>

**Reviews reviews!**

**PS.: Pelo o que eu percebi, vocês estão gostando bastante das músicas! Que boom, porque eu realmente AMO essas músicas e a cantora!**


	5. Arms

_Meu Deus. Eu preciso continuar ouvindo essas músicas. Pelo menos essa última me deixou feliz... De um modo estranho... _Amy riu. Nellie estranhou.

-Amy, está tudo bem?

-Aham... Só estou ouvindo umas músicas.

-Viu? A música é uma das melhores coisas que existem! – Nellie finalizou com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>Quinta Música - Arms<p>

**I never thought that you**** (Eu nunca pensei que você)****  
><strong>**Would be the one to hold my heart (Seria aquele a segurar o meu coração)**

_Era o último da minha lista._

Quem diria?**  
><strong>**But you came around (Mas você apareceu)****  
><strong>**And you knocked me off the ground from the start (E me tirou do chão desde o começo****)  
><strong>**You put your arms around me (Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor****)  
><strong>**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me GO (E eu acho que é mais fácil você me soltar****)**

_E foi fácil._**  
><strong>**You put your arms around me and I'm home (Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa****)  
><strong>**How many times will let you me (Quantas vezes você vai me deixar)****  
><strong>**Change my mind and turn around? (****Mudar de ideia e dar meia volta?)****  
><strong>**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life (****Não consigo decidir se deixo você salvar minha vida****)****  
><strong>**Or if I'll drown (****Ou se eu me afogo)****  
><strong>Eu primeiro a salvei pra depois quase a matar na Ásia. E mesmo assim, ela me salvou no Everest.**  
>I hope that you see right through my walls (<strong>**Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras****)**

_São tantas..._**  
><strong>**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling (****Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo****)**

Caindo desde que eu a vi como realmente é.**  
><strong>**I'll never let our love get so close (****Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto****)**

_Eu não quero me machucar novamente._**  
><strong>**You put your arms around me and I'm home (V****ocê coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa****)****  
><strong>**The world is coming down on me (****O mundo está desmoronando sobre mim)****  
><strong>**And I can't find a reason to be loved (****E não consigo encontrar motivo para ser amada****)**

_Nenhuma. Óbvio que ele deve estar rindo de mim agora. Órfã, Pobre, Tímida, Reservada..._

Tirando meu dinheiro e beleza resta o quê?... Ela foi a única que não havia pensado nisso, mas eu _tinha _que estragar tudo...**  
><strong>**I never wanna leave you (****Eu nunca vou querer te deixar)****  
><strong>**But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone (****Mas não posso fazer você sangrar se eu estiver sozinha****)****  
><strong>**You put your arms around me (****Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor)**

E queria estar assim agora.**  
><strong>**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go... (****E eu acho que é mais fácil você me soltar****)****  
><strong>**I hope that you see right through my walls (****Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras****)**

_Insegurança. Medo._**  
><strong>**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling (****Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo****)**

_Era o que o meu subconsiente desejava na Austrália... Que se Isabel me atirasse aos tubarões, ele tomasse uma atitude. Mas eu estava errada. De novo._**  
><strong>**I'll never let our love get so close... (****Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto****)****  
><strong>**You put your arms around me and I'm home... (Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa****)  
><strong>_Estranho, mas verdade._**  
><strong>**I try my best to never let you in (****Eu faço de tudo para nunca deixar você entrar****)****  
><strong>**To see the truth (****Para ver a verdade)**

_Que eu lhe amo._**  
><strong>**And I've never opened up (****E eu nunca me abri)****  
><strong>**I've never truly loved till you (****Eu nunca amei de verdade até você)****  
><strong>É a minha primeira e única vez.**  
><strong>**Put your arms around me (Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor****)  
><strong>**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go... (****E eu acho que é mais fácil você me soltar****)****  
><strong>**I hope that you see right through my walls (****Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras****)**

_Mas só espero._**  
><strong>**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling (****Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo****)****  
><strong>**I'll never let our love get so close... (****Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto****)****  
><strong>**You put your arms around me and I'm home... (Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa****)**

Queria ter meus braços ao seu redor agora.

* * *

><p><strong>Ei pessoal! Como me saí com a música Arms? Foi uma das que eu mais gostei, mas assim, sei lá, né... Kk!<strong>

**Reviews reviews!**

**PS.: Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas o formato tá meio diferente. É que eu não estou no meu computador de costume, aí a formatação sai diferente. :P**


	6. Daydream

Ambos pausaram o CD quando ouviram a última música. Amy pensou um pouco antes de continuar. Ian já tinha decidido. Ele iria ligar para Amy. Mas quem sabe uma outra faixa antes?

* * *

><p>Sexta Música – Daydream<p>

**Finally your time has come (Finalmente sua hora chegou)**

**Now's my chance to turn and run (Agora é a minha chance de virar e fugir)**

**Like I always do (Como eu sempre faço)**

_Sempre._

Fugir é uma coisa que mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não teria como.

**Build a story in my head (Construir uma história na minha cabeça)**

**It was love before we met (Foi amor antes de nos conhecermos)**

_Um lado sombrio e cruel que eu conheci da Família Kabra._

**Happy, with my idea with you (Feliz com a minha ideia com você)**

_Era só uma ideia boba. Parecia ser só um primo charmoso. E não um traidor sangue frio._

Ainda estou feliz com a ideia que alimento sobre Amy.

**Stay where you are (Fique onde está)**

**Please don't break my heart (Por favor, não parta meu coração)**

_Não de novo._

**Love you in my daydream (Te amo em meu devaneio¹)**

**Don't open your mouth, open your mouth (Não abra a sua boca, abra a sua boca)**

_Para mais mentiras, não._

**Everything I'll ever need (Tudo que eu sempre precisarei)**

**Spoil it now, spoil it now (Estrague agora, estrague agora)**

**You stood up and I fell down (Você se levantou e eu caí)**

Nós dois caimos. Eu por lhe trair, e você por ser traída, Amy.

**Watching me, watching you (Me observando, observando você)**

**I know what you wanna do (Eu sei o que você quer fazer)**

**But I'm afraid of my wish coming true (Mas eu tenho medo do meu desejo se tornar realidade)**

**So I paint a picture in my mind, that (Então eu desenho uma imagem na minha cabeça, que)**

_Que você pare de mentir e ser sarcástico._

Você me perdoa.

**I go back to older times (Eu vou voltar aos tempos de antigamente)**

**It's better than being with you (É melhor do que estar com você)**

**Stay where you are (Fique onde está)**

**Please don't break my heart (Por favor, não parta meu coração)**

**Love you in my daydream (Te amo em meu devaneio)**

E nos dias normais também.

**Don't open your mouth, open your mouth (Não abra a sua boca, abra a sua boca)**

**Everything I'll ever need (Tudo que eu sempre precisarei)**

**Spoil it now, spoil it now (Estrague agora, estrague agora)**

**You stood up and I fell down (Você se levantou e eu caí)**

_Já me acostumei com isso._

**I don't know how to come down (Eu não sei como descer)**

**I was lost and now I am found (Eu estava perdida e agora me encontrei)**

Confuso com tudo que houve.

**You stood up and I fell down (Você se levantou e eu caí)**

**Love you in my daydream (Te amo em meu devaneio)**

**Don't open your mouth, open your mouth (Não abra a sua boca, abra a sua boca)**

**Everything I'll ever need (Tudo que eu sempre precisarei)**

**Spoil it now, spoil it now (Estrague agora, estrague agora)**

**Love you in my daydream (Te amo em meu devaneio)**

**Don't open your mouth, open your mouth (Não abra a sua boca, abra a sua boca)**

**Everything I'll ever need (Tudo que eu sempre precisarei)**

**Spoil it now, spoil it now (Estrague agora, estrague agora)**

**Love you in my daydream (Te amo em meu devaneio)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¹Devaneio: (derivação regressiva de devanear) <strong>_

_**1. Quimera(?), fantasia.**_

_**2. Ideia de quem devaneia. = DELÍRIO, DESVARIO**_

_**3. [Antigo] Desvanecimento; arrogância.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ei gente :D<strong>

**Novo Cap. de Ouvindo Lovestrong. !**

**Ah, pessoas queridas que leem essa Fic, vocês querem mais músicas? É que... Tipo, minhas músicas favoritas do CD já foram, de 12 músicas, eu fiz 6... Tá bom assim, né? É que eu tô muuuito Ansiosa pra fazer a conversa dos dois! :)**

**Review!**


	7. O Fim

Ian já estava com o celular na mão, mas estava apreensivo. Digitava cada número lentamente. _Desde quando sou tão covarde? _Mas agora já estava chamando. E tinha sido atendido.

-Alô? Aqui é Amy Cahill. – Ele respirou fundo e ouviu Amy novamente. – Quem é?

-Sou eu, Ian. Ah, e por favor, não desligue. – Era exatamente o que Amy iria fazer. _E como ele conseguiu esse número? De novo? _

-O que você quer? – Ian a ouve fungando. _Amy estava chorando? _

-Eu? Nada.

-Então porque ligou? Não faz sentido.

-Não precisa fazer. Muitas coisas não fazem sentido. – _Como o amor. _Ambos pensaram. _O amor que eu sinto por você é inexplicável._

-Hum.

-Aaaaah... Como vai você? E Daniel? – _GRRRR! Que coisa ridícula de se dizer! Pelo amor de Luke, eu não tenho nada de interessante pra falar?_

-Bem... – Ela responde surpresa. – Por que perguntou?

-Estava tentando ser gentil. – _E falar algo que preste, mas não deu certo. _

-Ah tá. Tchau então. – Ela já tinha tirado o celular do rosto quando ouviu Ian gritando:

-NÃO, 'PERA AÍ! NÃO DESLIGUE, AMY! – _Agora sim ela te acha um idiota!_

-O quê? Porquê?

-Amy, eu estava... Ouvindo um CD... E me lembrei de você.

-Sabia que eu também? – Ela falava com sarcasmo. – Justamente porque falava sobre UM IDIOTA QUE HAVIA PARTIDO O CORAÇÃO DE UMA GAROTA!

-Amy! Eu sei o que fiz, e me arrependo. E sei que você sabe disso. E não acredita. Mas eu precisava repetir. _Amy, eu realmente gosto de você e quero que me perdoe. – _Ele ficou feliz de ter conseguido. Conseguido dizer a verdade novamente.

-E eu já disse. _Você pelo menos está se esforçando para recuperar a minha confiança. Eu confiei em você e você me traiu. Me apunhalou pelas costas. E eu sofri. Muito. Por isso que eu me acho meio masoquista. – _Ela se referia a ainda amar Ian, mesmo sabendo que ela acabaria triste depois. E Ian havia percebido isso.

-De qualquer jeito, você não vai se livrar de mim... Nunca. – Ian disse de um jeito brincalhão, meio sarcástico. Como sempre.

-Eu já percebi isso... – Falou Amy de um jeito parecido com de Ian. _Quando ele conseguir me convencer, irei feliz ao encontro dele._

* * *

><p><strong>He needs somebody to hold too (Ele também precisa de alguém para abraçar)<strong>

_Talvez precise..._

Eu preciso...!  
><strong>His love is strong and so true (Seu amor é forte e tão sincero)<strong>

_Será?_  
><strong>His arrow is aiming for you (Sua flecha está mirando para você)<strong>  
><strong>And he's the one that you were born to love (E foi ele quem você nasceu para amar)<strong>

Sou eu que Amy deve amar...  
><strong>Love like this may come once (Amor como esse pode acontecer uma vez)<strong>  
><strong>Baby it's fate like a soul mate (Baby, é o destino, como alma gêmea)<strong>

Eu nunca vou desistir  
><strong>He's your penguin (Ele é o seu pinguim)<strong>

_Ele é?_  
><strong>Baby, it's fate (Baby, é o destino)<strong>  
><strong>Baby, it's fate (Baby, é o destino)<strong>  
><strong>Not luck (Não é sorte)<strong>

_The End... Of FanFic, not the history..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chegamos ao fim! E ao som de Penguin, Christina Perri! E então? Me deixem suas doces Reviews!<strong>

**PS.: Obrigado a todo mundo, que já leu, que favoritou, que mandou reviews! Eu adoro vocês e suas reviews mais ainda! ^^**


End file.
